YMP rules
by The YMP Series
Summary: I've seen people do this before with Young Justice, so I figured that I should give it a try with Young Miraculous Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

Don't play "see what Kid Flash will eat if you put in a cookie."

Ladybug: Oh come on!

Kid Flash: Is that why they keep giving me cookies?

Danny Phantom: It was just ectoplasm!

Superboy: Wally, one time you ate a cookie that was just wet flower and paperclips

Artimis: This is why we call him Kid Idiot

2\. Don't ride Wolf. Ever. (We're looking at you, Robin and Ladybug.)

Robin: You would, too, if you were small enough!

Ladybug: He ticked me off, okay!?

Danny Phantom: There's still Cujo!

3\. The pool is suppose to be filled with water. Not pudding or jello

Aqualad: About time.

Ladybug: Do I even want to ask?

Robin: Wouldn't of been that bad if KF had ate it all

Kid Flash; DUDE! It was made in a pool! People pee in pools!

4\. Don't let Phantom cook unless you want to fight killer food.

Dani Phantom: When you say 'Phantom', which one are you talking about?

Danny Phantom: IT WAS ONE TIME!

Chat Noir: Could someone tell me about this? I want to know what happened.

5\. Prank wars are not a good reason to use your powers against your team mates.

Ladybug: How was I supposed to know that I would get a paint bucket from Lucky Charm!?

Wally: Is that why I found a bunch of my stuff as a pile of ashes?

Chat Noir: I might of used Cataclysm once or twice.

Zatanna: There goes that idea.

6\. Keep your feet _**OFF**_ your head!

Robin: Really?

Chat Noir: FINALLY!

Ladybug: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Danny Phantom: I can still do it if I'm invisible!

7\. DO NOT HACK THE PENTAGON

Robin: They can't prove anything unless you get caught

Ladybug: What's the Pentagon exactly? Is it a shape? Or is it a government facility?

8\. People can see your search history. There's now a ban list.

Robin: But. ELEPHANTS!

Chat Noir: Huh?

Ladybug: That was an accident!

Kid Flash: No regrets

9\. You have access to pretty much every form of entertainment. Stop rewatching the same movies and playing the same games.

Ladybug: What's wrong with Mirror Mirror?

Danny Phantom: We could always add The Martian and Doomed!

10\. DON'T play hide and seek with the following people: Robin, Ladybug, Danny and Dani Phantom. Edit: Don't play that game at all!


	2. Chapter 2

11\. No truth or dare

Robin: Oh come on! Making SB take a pudding bath was an asterous idea!

Ladybug: Is it true that Kaldur was forced to eat swedish fish?

Kid Flash: YES! NO MORE FORCING ME TO PRANK CALL BATMAN!

12\. No kidnapping unofficial team members. Edit: No kidnapping ANYONE without permission from the League.

Ladybug: Sooo… I can't bring Chat here anymore?

Danny Phantom: WHO EVEN GAVE VAL ZETA ACCESS!?

13\. NO PAINTBALL!

Ladybug: I wasn't even a part of that one.

Robin: Still trying to figure out how I managed to get covered in neon green paint.

14\. Unless you want to get hurt, DON'T tell any 'Yo mamma' jokes!

Kid Flash: I actually managed to get scarred thanks to one I said.

Ladybug: Yeah, most of our moms are missing or dead.

15\. DON'T give the following people coffee… or sugar: Ladybug/Batgirl, Danny and Dani/Ellie Phantom, Robin, and Kid Flash.

Artimis: It took us all day to clean up the mess Robin and Ladybug made. ALL DAY!

Robin: Is that just while we're at the mountain or just anywhere in general?

Ladybug: I don't even remember what I did.

Danny Phantom: Which one of us made Connor look like a clown?

Dani Phantom: Who put Kaldur in a mermaid costume!?

Superboy: Where did Robin even get teeth made out of kryptonite!?

16\. DO NOT MENTION MONKEYS IN FRONT OF SUPERBOY!

Kid Flash: I learned this one the hard way

17\. Don't change your name in the Zeta Tubes to your civilian names. Just ask Flash and Green Lantern (Hal) what the consequences are.

Kid Flash: That's just stupid.

Ladybug: Who would do that?

18\. The following people are NOT couples. STOP saying otherwise!

Robin and Ladybug, Robin and Danny Phantom, Robin and Dani Phantom, Robin and Kid Flash, Robin and Miss. Martian, Danny Phantom and Ladybug, Danny and Danny Phantom (She's his clone!), Danny Phantom and Red Huntress. Edit: Just stop trying to guess who's with who!

Artimis: I saw Ladybug sneak into Robin's room though!

Robin: Artimis, THAT'S INCEST!

Ladybug: Me and Robin are both THIRTEEN for crying out loud!

Danny Phantom: WHY WOULD PEOPLE SHIP ME AND ROBIN!

19\. No attempting killing your ex-mentor's new partner! (We're looking at you, Roy!)

20: If someone ends up having a sugar rush, make sure they don't kidnap anyone!

Kid Flash: Last time, Robin kidnaped me. I ended up in a room full of rubber ducks that kept playing his laugh on repeat. I ALMOST WENT CRAZY CAUSE OF THAT!

 **YMPYMPYMPYMPYMPYMPYMPYMPYMPYMP**

 **Let me know in the comments below if there's any types of rules you'd like to see in a future chapter, or if there's anything else you'd like to see for YMP.**


	3. Chapter 3

21\. If Kaldur puts a website under Parental Controls, you shouldn't question the reason why. Don't hack your way on to them either. (We're looking at you Robin, Ladybug, and Phantom's)

Kid Flash: Is that why it's asking for parental control for those sites?

Ladybug: BUT HE BANNED YOUTUBE!

Robin: I don't even know why half of those sites are parenteral controlled in the first place! Seriously Kaldur? Youtube and LITERALLY EVERY SINGLE FANFICTON SITE!

22\. Unless you want a knife against your throat, knock before entering ANYONE'S room!

Kid Flash: Yeah, that's one I have a habit of forgetting.

Chat: Pretty sure Robin left a scar where he cut me. Thankfully, I've been able to hide that one from my father.

Ladybug: Artimis almost killed me when I forgot that one!

23\. Connor and M'gann are NOT Edward and Bella.

Ladybug: I've seen all the movies and read the books. I don't see how people can think that anyway!

Robin: Ladybug has forced me and Danny to watch the movies with her more times than I can count. I don't see it either!

24\. No creating ships of two League members or each other!

Kid Flash: WHO SHIPS BATMAN AND MY UNCLE!?

Ladybug: It's basically Flash x Every female Leaguer and Flash/Every male Leaguer. DO PEOPLE NOT REALIZE HE'S MARRIED!?

Aqualad: I do not understand why some see my king and Wonder Woman as a couple.

25\. SuperBat is not now, or ever WILL be canon!

Ladybug: Remember earth 64?

Robin: What about that one world where me, Spidey, Iron Man and Batman were the opposite gender? It was cannon there! Same with Spideypool, and IronAmerica (or whatever their name is) (AKA Earth 64) For some reason, LB, Hawkmoth, Chat, Danny/Dani, and every ghost didn't exist. My counterpart in that world didn't know who Ladybug and Danny/Dani were!

26\. This shouldn't even have to be mentioned. Robin IS NOT A GIRL so STOP TRYING TO TAKE HIS SHIRT OFF!

Robin: I was wondering when this would show up! Danny on the other hand…

27\. Don't mention Mother's Day (Or just mother in general) in front of the following people:, Chat Noir, Red Huntress, Spiderman, M'gann.

Ladybug: It might seem dumb that I don't know this, but why Chat and M'gann? I get why with Spidey and RH, but why Chat and Miss.M?

Chat: Even though I'm technically not part of the team yet, thanks for that.

28\. No mentioning Father's day (or just fathers in general) in front of the following people: Artimis, Spiderman, M'gann, Chat Noir.

Artimis: Thanks. I don't have a good relationship with my father.

Ladybug: What is it with Chat and his parents!?

(This one was requested by GhostWriterGirl-1. She just mentioned Chat's allergy to feathers, but I edited it a bit.)

29\. Due to allergy reasons the following are now banned from the cave. Anything with peanuts (Robin, Ladybug/Batgirl, and Danny/Dani), feathers/live birds (Chat Noir), and blood blossoms (deadly to ghosts and halfas).

Kid Flash: CHAT'S ALLERGIC TO FEATHERS!?

Red Huntress: Not only do the four of them pretty much act the same and read each other's minds, but they're all allergic to peanuts. WHAT DO THEY NOT HAVE IN COMMON!?

(Another by GhostWriter Girl-1 that I edited a bit. Why stop with just photos of him?)

30\. Due to a recent discovery, all merchandise that has to do with Adrien Agreste is now banned!

Chat: Oh, thank god!

Ladybug: Um. I want to ask why, but at the same time, I don't want to know.

Robin: YES! THEY TOOK MY SUGGESTION OF BANNING ANYTHING RELATED TO HIM!

 **YMPYMPYMPYMPYMPYMPYMPYMPYMPYMP**

 **Did you get what Robin was hinting at with Danny in rule 26?**


End file.
